Suisei Nanamura
|novel debut = Danganronpa Kirigiri (First Novel) |status = Deceased |birth_date = Unknown (Age 37) |japanese title = DSC number 900 The Fastest Passion "Allegro Agitate"}} Suisei Nanamura (七村 彗星 Nanamura Suisei) is a character featured in Danganronpa Kirigiri. He is also known as The Fastest Passion "Allegro Agitate" (激情にして最速 "アレグロ・アジタート" Gekijō ni shite saisoku "Areguro Ajitāto"). Suisei is an elite detective specializing in homicide, therefore bearing the relatively rare DSC rank of 900. Appearance Suisei appears to be a man in his late twenties to mid-thirties. He has pink eyes and relatively long, grey hair with a tint of green which he styles in a very peculiar fashion. He wears a pink suit with a white dress shirt and a light orange necktie. Personality Just as Suisei's whole appearance strongly implies, he is a very dominant, flamboyant person, as shown when he jumps from a helicopter. He is very confident in his abilities as a detective, showing much enthusiasm to delve into the Duel Noir case he was invited to take part in. He is stated to be very stingy about money. During the fancy dinner Suisei invites Yui Samidare and Kyoko Kirigiri to after offering them to join him on the upcoming Duel Noir, he makes quite a few playful remarks, giving Yui a very clear impression of what kind of a person he is. He is quite eccentric, doing things such as finishing eating before his dinner guests got their first plate and leaving them to pay the bill, throwing dishes and flatware over his shoulder for the waiters to catch, randomly having a trumpet seemingly out of nowhere which he uses to break an argument and then throws it over his shoulder to the waiters, and excusing himself by parachuting out of a high rise window. At one point, he randomly dropped a Santa hat on Kyoko’s head without her noticing. However, when Yui offered to make a deal with him, he stated that he has no interest in "solicitations from children". Despite his flamboyant actions, Suisei is a very observant person, as he can sense the true natures of people just by looking at their clothing and states that knowing the value of what someone wears can help find a person's true nature. This trait takes a much darker turn when Suisei attempts to murder everyone without mercy (though he is slightly disappointed in Kyoko's case), as he uses his ability to read people to kill them more effectively. History Danganronpa Kirigiri Suisei appears towards the end of the first novel, arriving in a helicopter and wishing Yui and Kyoko a "Merry Christmas". Yui assumes the appearance of Suisei, a very high ranking detective, has something to do with the committee, to which he agrees. Suisei holds up a black letter and asks Kyoko and Yui to join him in the discussion of the letter. He explains that whoever the murderer is, plans on winning in this Duel Noir. In the second novel, Suisei takes Kyoko and Yui to a very fancy restaurant, to discuss the Duel Noirs, though he messes around frequently during the discussion (ex. putting a Santa hat on Kyoko). He explains to the two girls about Duel Noirs and then he questions them about why they want to chase the Committee. Later, he attempts to murder everyone with a revolver in order to take the one billion yen in the house for himself. Noboby would suspect him if there was no witnesses and it seems he'd be willing to let Kyoko live if she won't tell anyone, but to his disappointment Kyoko decides to be on Yui's side no matter what. However, Meruko Mifune who was shot earlier appears to be still alive against all odds and it's heavily implied that she used her psychic abilities to prevent Suisei's gun from firing, ultimately saving Kyoko and Yui's lives as she managed to distract Suisei long enough for the entrance hall doors' opening time. After Mikado Shinsen arrives soon afterwards, Suisei ends up shooting himself, his last words being "Ah, I see. The fall from heaven has already begun". Trivia *His first name, "Suisei" (彗星), means "a comet's trail"; somewhat matching the whole flamboyant air her has about him. **While his surname, "Nanamura" (七村) means "seven villages". *Suisei's nickname as "Allegro Agitato" in music refers to a tune that is merry and moves fast, much like Suisei. *Suisei states that he has been in five Duel Noirs. *Before he shot himself, Suisei had started talking about The Day Of The Fallen. It is unknown what this day represents, but it is clear that it connects to all the despair swelling up around them. *When the others assume Sae Yozuru seduced Suisei to make him lend his 50 million yen to her, he disproves it by stating that he is not a person who can be swayed by women's seduction. After accused of lying, he outright states that it's because he's gay, causing everyone else to become stunned and silent for a moment. Yui Samidare then tries to make a deal with him concerning money, saying that he can spend a night with Yuzen Minase in exhange, but he shrugs it off by answering that he's not his type. Yuzen feels confused by this, as he isn't sure whether or not he feels relieved or disappointed by the rejection. Suisei also mentions being rich because of the life insurance of his recently deceased husband, though considering his personality he could be just joking. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide Category:Killers Category:Male